Twice in a Lifetime
by Lord Voldemort XIV
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy without an explanation. While searching for her, Percy gets a movie offer. What happens when they meet again? Will they be able to get back together? Warning: AU, OOC (EDIT: This was my first story. Looking back on it, it was terrible. But for sentimental reasons, I'll leave it up anyway. So if you will, enjoy this poor excuse of a story.)
1. I woke up on the wrong side of bed

**As much as I wish I could, I don't own this out-of-the-world (get it, cuz gods are out of the world) series! Sorry, bad pun. If you haven't read **_**The Lost Hero, **_**shame on you. READ IT! This story doesn't have anything to do with it though. Things in PARENTHESE ARE MY COMMENTS.**

Annabeth's P.O.V. - 3years after _TLO_

I can't tell anyone, especially Percy. Athena will definitely kill me if she finds out.

I typed up the letter in frustration (thank you dyslexia), but signed it with a pen as the years dripped down my face shamelessly. I salvaged a few necessary, vital belongings and stuffed them into my gray, owl monogrammed suitcase. A symbol of my mom. I threw in my baseball cap, my jeans, shirts, and other personal stuff. I kept the special knife; the one Luke had given me when I was 7, on hand, just in case. You never know. My cabin mates had already headed out to archery practice with the Ares' cabin.

Chiron regarded me curiously as I rushed into practice late. Out of habit for me. I was ALWAYS on time, well till today.

Ares' cabin always practiced with us on Tuesdays. They looked at me suspiciously and a bit wearily too. I usually manage to maim at least one of them at each practice. Of course not intentionally. Clarisse, on the other hand, had a jeering tone when she talked to me, though it has improved from when I first met her.

"Wazzup Annabeth?" she asked mockingly as we shot arrows at the same target.

I felt edgy and paranoid at this question. "What… nothing… why do YOU care… nothing's wrong with me" I sobbed out hysterically.

She seemed a tad bit regretful, but I couldn't tell with the hot tears pouring down my face, but she taunted me instead, "Jeez, SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning, didn't they ?"

You know how I said Clarisse had improved? Scratch that.

Before I realized what I was doing, the edge of my blade was pushed against her throat, threateningly. I was on her backside. My arm around her neck in an arm lock.

"You were saying, Clarisse? Don't ever talk to me like that again. You hear me?" I demanded. The shock clearly etched on everyone's face was the only response I got till Chiron got out of his shock. He stepped in between and pushed me back gently, but he had to ask, "Annabeth, my dear, are you quite sure you are feeling well enough to continue practice? Perhaps you should rest awhile today. After all, you have been working hard and redesigning Olympus."

"Of course I am! Why does everyone ask stupid questions, you dumb horse (sorry Chiron)? Stop pestering me because YOU ARE NOT my FATHER!"

I stalked back to my cabin, ignoring everyone's stunned expressions. I couldn't help but feel horrible. Chiron was like my second father after all, but sharps couldn't be taken back. I slept through lunch and afternoon fencing practice.

Dinner, I got up for because I couldn't resist the delicious aroma of the special Greek buffet. Lets' just say, I had a bad feeling about this.

Dinner, as it turned out, was a nightmare come true. Like I predicted. Apparently, news had leaked out. I got glares from the Ares folk. Even my own cabin felt uncomfortable to be around me. Malcolm looked scared to address me when it was time for dinner. The other cabins just kept glancing at me frightfully.

The treatment I received was far from warm. Thank goodness Percy wasn't here to experience this. He had left last night to be present at the opening ceremony of a new half-blood organization committee in Georgia. He was promoted 2 months ago to "CEO" of this important job. Half-bloods were to report to their state's base camp for quests and other missions.

I went to the campfire, but tones subdued as I approached. Obviously, I was the latest topic for camp gossip.

As everyone climbed into their bunk and dozed off a half-hour later, I soundlessly made my way out of the room with my belongings. I went straight to Percy's cabin. I stood there for a while remembering all the things we had been through together. I posted the letter on the door, took a deep breath. I walked over to the edge of the camp's magical boundaries and looked around. The tears were glistening down my face as I took one last look at my home of 12 years, Camp Half-Blood. I turned around slowly, paused at the entrance, before I stepped out into the world of mortals. I left before I could regret my decision.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. I'm back and I'm gone again

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a month! Well anyway, happy holidays! I know some parts sound extremely cheesy and lame so forgive me for that too. I just don't know how to make it sound better.**

Percy P.O.V. - Next Day

I came back to camp after going to Georgia for 2 days. Jeez, people just don't understand the concept "Dude-I-have-a-life-I-want-to-go-back-to-so-don't-ask-me-a-gajillion-questions-and-leave-me-alone-concept." Those people are really incapable of handling a camp. I wonder why the Gods even bothered.

But setting aside, I came back to Camp Half-Blood in full spirits, excited to see my beautiful Wise Girl. Chiron wasn't in his office, so I headed towards the dining pavilion which was strangely quiet. It was breakfast time and normally Travis and Connor would be pouring maple syrup on peoples' heads and chasing each other around, but today it was silent. Nobody was shrieking at Connor and Travis to stop. That was unusual. Not a single beep emanated from within the pavilion. That's when I realized that it was completely deserted. Odd, I noted.

I went towards my cabin to freshen up before finding Annabeth. I headed towards the Poseidon Cabin, which in case you didn't know, is the best cabin in the world and probably Olympus too. My dad had remodeled it to the latest surround system, a 3-D TV screen which took up one whole side, and he made it sweeter with Black Ops and Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. Is he the best dad or what? There was a lot more, but why should I make you envious with all the details.

I noticed a sizeable crowd gathering in the courtyard, but I soon realized I was wrong. They were all in front of my cabin. Whatever happened to privacy? Chiron was standing in front of with campers trying to peer over him. Not very promising!

I strode forward to seek what the commotion was about. You would think that since it was my cabin, I got priority treatment to go in, right? Well you thought wrong if the answer was yes. I was pushed back, and the stupid thing was that this kid was several inches shorter than my 6 foot tall stature. I looked down and saw Clovis, from the Hypnos Cabin.

"Clovis, what on Olympus is going on here?" I demanded in frustration. My voice must have carried because everyone looked up in astonishment. Great, I found the campers. Now I sent them into shock. What was with these people? Seriously, my cabin here.

"So what's going on? Why is everyone so freakin' upset?" I grumbled loudly enough for Chiron to hear. My voice must have been a magic stimulant because everyone suddenly unfroze and ran off without saying a word. The crowd dispersed in 2 minutes flat, leaving me alone with my former mentor, Chiron.

His grave expression indicated difficulties. I pulled out Riptide by instinct, but he said, "Percy, put your sword away. We need to talk in my office immediately."

"Not before I find out what everyone was staring at. I mean, come on. Look man, the entire camp can look in _my cabin_, but I can't. What kind of joke is this?"

"Percy, please stop," he pleaded, but I had already turned a deaf ear to him.

There was a note posted on my door with an owl symbol. Annabeth's stationery. I picked up the letter gingerly and read it to myself.

_Dear Seewead Brian (dyslexic, remember?),_

_I love yuo very much whit all my hart, but I must leave four yor sake. If you truely love me in return, you wouldn't look four me. I'll miss you terribly._

_Your Wise Girl _**()**

I could see the blotches from when she had cried. Hot tears fell fast down my cheek adding new blotches to the already existing ones. Our "tears" could be together, but we can't. After that, I blanked out.

Someone splashed me with ice cold water. I stood up with rejuvenated strength in my arms and limbs. I flexed my arms, but hit something in the process. Dang! It was Will Solace from the Apollo Cabin. He must have been in charge of treating men with his medical expertise.

I stepped over his prone body and walked towards Chiron's office. I felt peoples' gazes bore down on my back. My eyes were puffy from the unashamed tears. Grover hurried over and handed me a picture of Annabeth. I burst out into new tears upon seeing _her face._ He had failed miserably in trying to comfort me. I don't see how he hoped it would help. He offered me a tin can, which I refused, "Not now, Grover. Go use your childish ways of comfort somewhere else." It was harsh. I could see that in his face. I felt horrible. He's my best friend. Way to go, Percy!

"Grover," I called him back, "I'm sorry man. It's just, well you know why. You don't the empathy link to figure this one out. Come with me to Chiron. I have to tell both of you something." In response he gave me a hug, "I'm there for you, Perce."

We reached Chiron's office. "Percy, son, I'm sorry…" He shook his head in genuine despair. He recounted Annabeth's uncharacteristic behavior the previous day and how he should have realized that something was wrong.

"Chiron, I'm leaving," I said softly interrupting his explanation. "I can't live here without her. I feel guilty already as if it were my fault. I'm going to find her no matter what he letter said. I feel like she's making a big mistake, and I won't let her."

I turned around and walked out without bothering to wait for a response.


	3. Interview

**I know this chapter is short. I'll try to update soon enough. I hope you enjoy. Try to review, please. I'll be alternating between Annabeth and Percy in the story. You probably figured that out though. Well back to the story.**

Annabeth's P.O.V. – 3 days later

I walked for a few miles till I hit the city "lights". I looked at myself in the window of an abandoned shop. My hair was knotted with leaves and my face covered in dirt from when I tripped over the woods. I got a cab from there to Brooklyn. I got out at a public restroom. I wiped my face to get rid of the grime ingrained in it. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I ate Subway at a nearby fast-food restaurant. I later booked a room for the night at a small, but comfortable inn. I hadn't thought to pack a lot of money, so this was the best I could afford. At least it took care of basic necessities, including breakfast.

The next day, I went to an Aveda salon. The ladies there fashioned a perfect brown wig for me with straight, long hair. I went to the optometrist next and ordered a set of blue contacts which they assured me would be available to pick up by next week. I also grabbed a pair of thin, wiry, black-framed glasses. Of course they had no power.

I got my contacts 2 days later. My ensemble was final complete. Over the next few days, I searched fruitlessly for employment. Apparently, no one wanted to hire a 19 year old. Meanwhile, I got a small apartment in a tiny suburb. A week later I was invited for an interview for the position of Assistant Secretary to the Senior Head of Plans, Skills, and Architecture.

Okay...great name. I was a bit disappointed considering _I _was the official architect of Olympus. Oh well… it was the best offer yet.

I was greeted by a pleasant, round faced looking man. He seemed to be in his late 50's.

I was given the job hardly 2 minutes into the interview. He said, "I'm truly impressed by your skill sets that to for one so young. You may start in 3 days. Monday, I believe that is." I thanked him profusely. I was glad that I didn't have to lie and say those corny lines, "I truly believe I can exceed your expectations. I am sure I'm more than qualified to undertake this job."

We shook hands on it, "I'll be seeing you on Monday," he glanced at my resume, "Alberta Johnson."


	4. How ironic, M Baldie

**It would be great if people would review. Just an itty, bitty sentence. That's all it takes folks. So please review.**

**Percy P.O.V. - a week and a half later**

I decide to take a break from my fruitless hunt and sank into a fancy chair in an extravagant French Café, "Mimi's Fabulous Treats." Mimi? Typical. So French. I snorted derisively. **(A/N: Don't get me wrong. I think French is awesome. In fact I speak French rather well.)**

The waitress was glaring at me through narrowed eyes, so I decided I should order something quickly. I asked for a crepe avec de crème fraiche, Nutella et les fraises. C'est tres delicieuse. (A crepe with fresh cream, Nutella, and strawberries. Very delicious.)

Can't theses menus at least be in English. Well, I can't read that properly either but seriously. For all I know, I may have ordered something like escargot (snail). The only French I know.

The waitress's smile turned dazzling as I ordered. She replied enthusiastically, "Merci Monsieur. Votre crepe arrivera en 10 minutes. Attendez s'il vous plait."

What?

I rested my weary head on the table, but I was soon rudely disturbed from my nap by some tall, thin, bald-headed dude.

He shook my hand and said, "Pierre Mitchell. The amazing movie producer of Ratatouille (A/N: not really)" he rolled his r's like he was French.

"So what, I could hardly care less right now."

He looked offended but quickly regained composure, "Young man, you are exactly what I'm looking for. You see, I am creating this great production starring a young Greek hero who lost his true love to battle."

I looked up at in in alarm. Who was this guy and what did he know about me. He didn't seem like a monster, but then again, they never do. But anyway, this was a slightly distorted version of my life right now.

"Is this some kind of sick joke because…" I started angrily.

"Non, non. Mais, it is your eyes. They represent the perfect expression of brooding that is portrayed in the script of the movie. Also," he added in a disconcerted note while twirling his pen, "I hear the pay is pretty good for une belle nouvelle vedette (a new handsome movie star) like you"

Frenchies…I shuddered…well, why not? What have I got to loose. My life is a failure.

"It's a deal," we shook hands on it.

My crepe had already arrived, but thanks to bald-head's offer, they were now soggy with liquidy, melted whipped cream oozing out of the plate. They were burnt too.

I returned to my mom's apartment which was roughly 2 miles west of the shop.

"No luck," she muttered empathetically. She knew how it felt because my dad, Poseidon, had once abandoned her too.

I tried to smile for her. I hated seeing her upset because of me. She returned the smile, but I noted her look of surprise. I guess I hadn't done that for a while. I decided to wait till Paul came home that night to tell them about my announcement.

"Well guys… I have an important announcement to make. I got a offer to be the main role in a movie and accepted the offer. I hope you guys will give me permiss…"

Before I could finish, my mother shrieked, "Percy, sweetheart, that's great."

"Wait," I watched her face turn grey as I explained the plot of the story. Paul looked a bit uneasy about it too, "I don't know Percy. Perhaps you should rethink this offer carefully."

"Mom, I thought you would be happy for me?"

"Honey, I am, but…"

I didn't let her finish, "Mom, I'm accepting this offer and that's final. I'm not going to change my mind now. That's the only way I'll forget about _her. _Besides the producer told me I was starting on Monday."

With that final note, I went outside to get some fresh air and tried to collect my thoughts. I had never been this upset with my mom before, but this was the only way to keep my mind occupied. College…forget about it. I would be useless. Besides, I'm Greek. Who can do Greek better than a Greek? It began to rain and thunder as I was thinking. Zeus was out to get me. Literally.

I sighed and went back inside and began saying, "Mom, sorry I snapped at you. It's just all this stress."

"I understand, honey. You don't need to apologize to me. I should have realized what this mean to you. Now go inside and change into a new set of shorts as I make some blue waffles."

"Actually mom, can I have crepes?" she looked surprised but smiled in agreement. I never had a chance to eat my crepes so why not now, except blue instead.

I snapped my fingers and my clothes were instantly dry.

"Percy," my mom sighed in exasperation.

Oops, I had dispelled all the water from on to my mom instead. I dried her with another snap of my fingers and began to stab and spear my crepes and stuffing them into my mouth. Savoring the sweet, tangy taste.

Enjoy and review. The **Blue **(Percy's favorite color) button is less than a centimeter away. Not that hard to do people. I repeat, not that hard to do.


	5. So much happens in so little time

**It would be great if y'all would just review/comment. Just an itty, bitty sentence. That's all it takes folks. I don't care if you flame either, so you know…review!**

Annabeth P.O.V. – a week later

"Alberta, I have a proposition for you. I know how much you love designing. I have seen your sketches posted up against your wall. I have to admit, though, your style is a tad bit unusual, Greek. Most teens these days don't understand classic when they see it. But, you my child appreciate these values. M. Pierre Mitchell, a great director in the making, has set up a contract with us to be the official the set designers of his new movie. I've never had this big of an offer before, but I'm sure that I don't know anyone better than you to be the project leader for this."

He began to ramble after while, so I stopped listening, but I couldn't believe it! I squealed in delight, internally of course because no one would catch me screaming like that. Mr. Campbell, my boss, had offered me a project to design the set for a new movie production, but that wasn't the only sweet part. The whole plot was centered on Greece and a young hero surviving the hardships of a battle.

Though I was excited, I was skeptical that any loser could pull off real Greek action like campers at Camp Half-Blood could, but anyway I could follow my passion by designing _Greek_ structures.

I got started by looking at the list of necessary items when Beth came over. Beth Ross was my new best friend and colleague. She was petite, around 22 or 23 years old, and had a lot of frizzy, dirty blond hair.

"Alberta, you lucky duck. You've been here for a week and you've managed to wow Mr. Campbell. I have been stuck her for 3 months. Well you can see my status compared to yours."

"Don't worry Beth. You are going to my co-leader. Deal?" I asked

Beth had no problem squealing in delight out in public, so she did. All the others looked at her as though she was crazy. She tended to get excited at times. Oh well, but I took that as yes.

I gathered up my stuff and took it to my shanty, little apartment. Beth invited herself over to discuss "her project." I didn't bother correcting her, so instead I asked her to come over at 7, so I could have time to prepare my room and get rid of any evidence that pointed to Annabeth Chase.

She started jumping around and trying to suggest new ideas that were completely ridiculous. I nodded and smiled every time she proclaimed she had an idea, but internally, I was bashing my head against a wall. I began working with the basic outline first to get the general idea. I told Beth that she could sketch her own ideas on a sheet and maybe I could incorporate them into my design. I sighed exasperatedly as she handed me sketch after sketch, knowing that I was in for one long project.

Percy P.O.V. – almost a year later

The experience has been so exalting. There were no words to describe it. We were almost done filming. Probably a week or so left. I know a year is a long for a movie but this was supposed to be one of those large scale productions that rakes up a ton of dough. I don't know how they pulled it off but the set designing was so amazing. It was precise to every single detail that it looked completely realistic.

I really wanted to meet the architect who was behind the designing and planning. They had hired a contractor from a local, but well established company, right in New York. I promised myself that I would take a peek at this company. Maybe even design a house for my mom, my step-dad, and I. I know no one really cares about old-fashioned styles these days, but mom loved Greek mythology. I had no option. Otherwise, I would be hit by lightning. Just kidding, I really do love Greek mythology except for me, it's not mythology. Paul, well, he's a history teacher. He loves it all.

I bought a mini condo near my mom's apartment. Not too expensive. This way I could visit her and Paul every day.

My co-star, Lydia, and I went out to dinner with the production crew. Lydia was new to acting too, so she was just as shy as I was with all these new comforts.

Lydia was to play the role of my lover. But every time looked at her, I kept seeing Annabeth. I might have even called her that a few times. I mean, they looked nothing alike, but still the imprint Annabeth left on me was still there. Lydia had strawberry blond hair with dark blue eyes and, she was kind of on the short side. But luckily, she was easy going whenever I called her Annabeth. She never pried.

M. Mitchell made a toast to our almost done movie and he congratulated each actor by hand. When I was about to leave, he pulled me over for a second.

"Percy. A year since we met, eh non?" he began, "Many opportunities and whole change in lifestyle for you, is it not? What do you think of that girl, Lydia?"

Lydia? I was taken back. "I think she's a great person. She's really understanding and kind too. Not to mention that she's pretty also." I replied but mentally I knew she was nowhere in comparison to Annabeth.

"I was thinking that perhaps you should take her out for dinner one day. You seem to like her. Get a new girlfriend." he added.

"What?" I shouted furiously, "I said I liked her, but I don't want to date her. She's just a friend. Besides, are you running a dating service now? Isn't producing a movie not good enough for you?" I could tell he was shocked this time because I had never reacted this way except the day I first met him.

"I merely suggested it because you are a shy one, Percy."

Yeah, right. Me, shy. The defeater of Kronos.

He continued, "Besides, I was hoping that you would say yes. This is just for the premier. You know, a publicity act."

I considered it and then slowly nodded my head. I was just for publicity after all, right? Not a big deal.

**So if you want to see updates, I would suggest clicking on that little blue button, not too far from here.**


	6. Movie or Torture

**Wow…a quicker update than usual. Still like to see those reviews, so keep it coming folks. I mean my stories aren't too horribly bad, are they? **

**Annabeth P.O.V. – 2 weeks or so later after Percy P.O.V. from last chapter**

So far, none of the Olympians have caught me yet and that's saying something. I've been incognito for a year but no one knows my true identity, even my closest friends. I have a beautiful, smart daughter now, Astrid (Divine Star or Strength) Chase Jackson, but to outsiders she is known as Astrid Johnson. She is approximately 4 months old but very advanced when it comes to things such as crawling. She has raven black hair, like Percy, and stormy gray eyes, similar to mine. Overall, she resembled her grandmother, Athena, the most. I hired a babysitter for her tonight because as much as I wish to take her to the movie, she was too young.

Beth is still my best friend, and she had also been invited to see the premier of the Greek movie that I was commissioned for. I've been trying to avoid this moment but it has become inevitable. Apparently M. Mitchell had decided to send us personal invites to his latest movie for working on "the stunning, breath-taking scenery and designs we had produced for the movie." Mr. Campbell wouldn't hear of me declining the offer. I had to go because he deemed it proper, so I reluctantly accepted his proposal. Oh joy, I get to watch my ex-boyfriend in a movie. If Astrid was old enough to watch, it would be an awkward situation saying, "Honey, that actor in the movie just so happens to also be your father."

I fed Astrid the last spoon of her supper when the babysitter rang the doorbell. I went to attend it and left Astrid in her highchair by herself, in the kitchen. The teenager I had hired was a perky brunette. I listed out everything clearly including Astrid's bedtime. I told her not to worry about supper seeing that it was done. That's when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I glanced over at the girl but she hadn't noticed the sound, so I told her to wait outside a second, so I could go bring my daughter. She seemed to buy my story. I rushed into the kitchen to find water spraying everywhere, dousing me from head to toe. Then all of sudden, it turned off and I was completely dry. I just stared at Astrid in complete shock. Her powers had been discovered. I quickly grabbed her from the seat she was sitting on and took her to the door.

"Mia, this is Astrid," I introduced her. The perky brunette held out her arms so that I could deposit Astrid in them safely. I invited her in, so that they could bond. Astrid, I could tell, was intrigued by this new face and kept pulling poor Mia's hair. But I could tell that she didn't mind. The only people had seen so far had been my co-workers as they trickled in as visitors after she was born. I was surprised at how calmly Astrid responded to this new person.

I ran quickly to my bedroom to adjust my brown wig and blue contacts. I applied blush, eyeliner, and mascara to bring some color into my face. I heard another ring coming from the doorbell. Perfect timing. I added the last finishing touches and rushed to the door. Beth was standing there with a cashmere sweater, blue earrings, and a pearl necklace her boyfriend had given her for their anniversary.

I quickly kissed Astrid good-bye, but she didn't seem to notice as she was playing with her toys. As I stepped outside the apartment building, I stared in astonishment. Outside, waiting for us was a shiny, black limo. Beth grinned at me and said, "Surprise! Don't worry; I was just as amazed when it came to pick me up from my house. Well, let's go. I don't want to be late because then we can get the best seats. I heard that this is the actor's first movie and he soooo hot!"

I managed a bleak grin at that statement. What do I tell her, "Too late, he's been taken. Oh, and by the way, he also has a kid."

As we entered the theater, Beth rushed to find front row seats while I waited in the extraordinarily long line for popcorn and Mountain Dew."

Lucky for me, I entered right after the boring commercials ended and before the movie was about to start.

As the lights dimmed, everyone was quiet, then the first scene appeared. It showed a young man sobbing after the loss of battle, Percy. His eyes were filled with tears, streaming down his face. Wow, I never thought Seaweed Brain would be such a good actor. I nearly started tearing up too. Then I realized I wasn't crying because of that but because I missed him.

Beth began screaming, "Percy, I love you!"

"Beth, shut up!" I shouted as I grabbed her arm, but then I realized that it was useless because all the other girls in the room were doing the same thing. _"And the crowd goes wild!" _I thought unhappily. I settled back into my chair wishing the torture of seeing him again would end soon.

**So the next chapter will have Annabeth's reaction to the movie, and of course, Lydia's role. So till then, review or flame!**

**Random question of the day (See if you can figure it out. It's pretty simple.):**

**Which state in the country (America for you non-American-citizens out there) has the largest mall and the oldest mall, each located 10 miles of each other?**


	7. I guess the answer is torture

**Yay, I've finally decided to update. I know it's been a month and 12 days already (yah, I keep track of these things cuz I'm weird like that). But I will try to update soon, hopefully. **

**This past week I've been busy with a new story. Please check it out. It's called **_**The Legion Reads the Lightning Thief**_**. So far, I have the first chapter up. It's another story where characters read the Percy Jackson series, but this is my take on it and also, all the characters go to the Roman camp.**

**It's pretty interesting so far, so please go read it and review/flame.**

**Oh, and review this story. I've been writing for 6 months but yet, I only have 7 reviews. So I would appreciate it if you guys could comment once in a while. Not trying to sound whiny here, but still. It would be nice.**

The movie lasted a whole two hours more. I could barely stand to watch it, so I covered my eyes with my hands for the next 30 minutes. Once in a while, I would take a peek from in between my fingers.

Of course, every time I looked, I saw the actress. Oh what was her stupid name, Lydia, that's it. She kept giving Percy, my Percy, a moony look.

She was so beautiful, so pretty, and so right for Percy. From her acting, I could tell she wasn't a stuck up snob with money getting to her head.

It made me sick. Then a dam seemed to burst in me, so before the tears came out, I quickly excused myself and rushed to the ladies room. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Beth was giving me a worried, anxious look.

I splashed cold water on my face to get rid of the red blotches. I could hear other people discussing the movie an hour later. I had stayed in there the whole time, not crying, but then again, I wasn't full of happiness either. I was about to exit the bathroom when I walked straight into Beth. I had to steady her, so she wouldn't fall backward.

"Alberta, there you are. Thank goodness. I was so worried. What was wrong you. You were sweating so profusely and looked ready to pass out."

"Nothing," I lied shakily, "I just didn't really enjoy the movie. Those battle scenes just made me squeamish. I just couldn't stand all the screaming in there every time the actor entered."

"What, how on Earth could you have not liked it? I was so distracted by his…" she stopped abruptly as she saw the expression on my face. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she pulled me in for a quick hug, "Come on, I'll drop you off at home. You seem a bit feverish."

She led me through the rushes of people exiting the theatre; everyone eagerly discussing the new movie, and of course, the handsome, young actor.

In the limo, Beth was quiet and not questioning, but she still glanced at me uncomfortably a few times. I, in the meanwhile, was occupied trying to forget all that had passed tonight. I was lost deep in my other thoughts, blocking out my memories and emotions on the movie.

Beth walked me into my apartment and paid the sitter for me. Mia looked at us excitedly before leaving, "So how was the movie. I heard it might even reach the Titanic's record for the box office record, even with inflation. I really wanted to see it on opening night. All my friends went."

I left without replying while Beth explained to Mia the details of the movie. I scooped Astrid out of her crib and carried her to my bed. She was sleeping, and I could see the rise and fall of her chest every time she breathed. Her tiny face looking somewhat peaceful, unaware of all the troubles revolving around her. She was sucking her thumb, so I slowly pulled it out.

I said goodnight to Beth.

"Are you sure you're alright, Alberta?" she questioned anxiously.

I assured I would be fine the next morning and that I was just a bit tired. I promised Beth that I would see her at work on Monday. She nodded quickly and hurried downstairs to catch herself a ride. Luckily, the limo was still here.

Astrid was lying on my bed. I covered her up carefully, not covering her face with the blanket. Tonight, tonight, there was no way I could sleep alone without the comfort of my daughter. I needed her to reassure myself. I turned off the lights and tugged her body closer to mine, wrapping my hand around her tiny waist and securing her.

I sighed contently in relief and closed my eyes, losing myself to the dreams that were threatening to burst into my mind.

**So, another chapter finished. I don't know when I'll update next, but either way, remember to review or flame. Preferably review.**

**Random question of the day (really simple):**

**What famous event took place on April 29, 2011 (today) in which at least 2 out of every 7 people in the world watched?**

**Once again, REVIEW! Do I really have to remind you again? Make sure you read my other story.**


	8. Special Visitor

**I got a comment saying that someone was annoyed with me for not updating, so here I am. The person also wanted me to email them when I update, so to that person: "What you have asked from me is virtually impossible due to the fact that you submitted an anonymous review."**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added my story/me to their favorite/alert list, but let's still keep those reviews coming, all right?**

**I know you might have heard this from other people, but, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated. Trust me people, I don't bite. Don't be afraid to review.**

**Do you like stories where characters read their own series, well check out the other story I'm currently working on: The Legion Reads the Lightning Thief. Basically, the Roman dudes from Camp Legion read the book when Percy arrives at the same time. Takes place during The Lost Hero.**

**Okay, enough with announcements, let's move onto more important things shall we. Ladies and Gentlemen, I have kept you waiting for 17 days, but now without further ado…I present the next chapter, a.k.a the climax. A nice long chapter too.**

**P.S. The events in this chapter would not likely ever occur in real life, but it is vital to the plot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I felt a distant ringing in my ears but was too drowsy to notice it. I felt a small clammy hand touch my face gently, trying to wake me up from my restless dreams.

"Astrid, stop it honey. Momma's trying to sleep," I moaned, but Astrid kept persisting. My eyes flew open and looked directly at the alarm clock.

It was still buzzing. Dang! I overslept. Mr. Campbell was going to kill me.

I quickly placed Astrid in her high chair and fed her some oatmeal because I was in a hurry.

I looked at my clothes. Uuugggh! I had slept in my outfit from last night. I found a pair of clean pants, fresh from the wash. I hopped around the room, pulling my pants on, as I tried to find a non-wrinkly shirt to go with it. I found a red blouse and fastened the buttons on it.

I had enough time to take a few bites of my toast before taking Astrid to daycare. I kissed her goodbye at the front door and handed her over to the daycare lady.

I drove furiously through the crowded streets of New York. As I rushed into the building, I noticed everyone was cleaning their workspace completely. The windows were completely shiny. The whole place was spotless. The only thing I could make out from this was that Mr. Campbell had said someone important was coming and that the work area was to be completely cleared of everything.

Just my luck! Coming to work late on such a day! I ran to my room, trying to straighten things up, when Mr. Campbell entered the room.

"Mr. Campbell, what on earth is going on? Why is everyone so busy all of a sudden? Who's coming?" I bombarded him with questions.

He smiled and held his hand up for me to slow down, "Hold your horses there Alberta. One question at a time. We have a special guest, who I'm sure you'll be glad to meet. Especially you out of all the people here at work." With that last word, he left, but before I could continue, Beth rushed in.

She seemed to have forgotten the incident that had occurred yesterday. Her ears keen on latest gossip as her mouth gushed and spewed out speculations as to who the person might be.

"Who do you think it'll be? May be it's that rich land developer! What's his name? Oh right, Mr. Dare," My face paled at hearing that name after so many years.

Beth didn't noticed, she continued but I tuned her out. The murmuring that had been in the background had suddenly disappeared. Beth seemed too have noticed it also.

She took in a sharp intake of breath, "I think he's here. Why else would everyone else be quiet?"

I could hear Mr. Campbell talk to the guest as he led him to his office. Shoot! Mr. Campbell's office was past mine and my office wasn't near ready looking.

The footsteps of the two men resounded though the halls. I could hear the distinct walking style of both men. Mr. Campbell's was loud while the other was softer and a bit lighter.

I heard Mr. Campbell say, "Thank you for visiting us today, sir. It's been a pleasure working with you though I must say that this visit is rather unusual. Nothing this big has happened here before."

The other man muttered something indistinctly.

"And here, I think you may find something that may interest you," Mr. Campbell announced, "I take it that you're looking for a design similar to the one you used? Ur specialist here, Alberta Johnson, would be glad to help."

Mr. Campbell knocked on my door once. Beth, who was still in my room, was stiff with excitement.

"Open," I croaked hoarsely. The door swung open slowly. I could make out the silhouette of a tall, slender, but lithe men standing next to the portly Mr. Campbell.

Mr. Campbell entered first, his arms gesturing at the shadow, "Alberta, I would like you to meet Mr. Jackson."

Those last words were the only words necessary to cause the reaction that ensued. My heart started pounding, even faster than why I had taken my decision to leave camp. Sweat started pouring don my face, as _he _entered the room quietly.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then, shall I?" Mr. Campbell winked at me. "I'm sure that Mr. Jackson will be more than capable of discussing his own plans."

_He _gave Mr. Campbell an imperceptible nod.

He seemed to notice Beth for the first time. "Beth, what are you doing here? You have work to do!" He left after that.

Beth seemed torn between obeying her boss and staying. I wished with all my heart that she would stay. It looked like she had made up her mind. "Can I have your autograph," she burst out finally.

_He _seemed a bit taken back but obliged her request. She gave me a jealous look before she left. Oh Beth, if only you were in my position.

"So what can I do for you sir?" I managed to utter. _He_ smirked once at my pronounced stammer. I was furious for a minute. Still the same old Seaweed Brain!

His smile faltered, "Don't call me that please. I prefer to go by Percy."

"All right Percy," I stumbled over the name again, "What can I do for you?"

"Well first, I wanted to thank you for designing the set pieces for my movie. They were very authentic looking. Mr. Campbell said that you had designed everything," he said uncertainly, as if not sure he used the right words.

Of course they're authentic! I wanted to shout, but I still blushed from the compliment.

"So, Bertha," he continued.

"Alberta," I corrected.

"What?"

"My name is Al-bertha," I said, enunciating clearly.

"Sorry," he blushed a deep beet red, his dimples showing and his sea-green eyes filled with embarrassment.

"That's fine. Please continue," I urged him, curious to find out the reason for his visit.

"As I said, I really enjoyed the architecture behind it," his face scrunched for a second on the word architecture, "So you can imagine my joy when I found out that this company was local."

I waited, waiting for him to get to the point. Silly Seaweed Brain. Always had issues trying to say what he meant. I almost laughed but controlled myself quickly.

"What I'm trying to get at here is that I building a mansion for my parents and I, and I want something structurally similar to the designs used in the movie. You see, I'm a big fan of Greek Mythology," he finished finally.

"So you came to me," I clarified.

"Correct,"

"Well, I have some of the designs in my folder here," I told him as I began to rummage through stacks of paper,

"Brilliant," he replied.

I was searching for 5 minutes when he said, "Is this your daughter, here?" He was pointing at Astrid's picture.

I was so startled that I banged my head the cabinet above me. He looked abashed for a second, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry but she just reminded me of someone I know, or used to know at least."

"No, no. That's fine. Yes, that is my daughter."

How could I have been so stupid? I mentally slapped myself. She had the same eyes as me. Not a very common color.

"She's very pretty. What's her name?" he asked with interest.

"Astrid, and she's two, in case you were wondering about that also," I replied. "Can we please get back to the subject at hand?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. I felt so sorry for him. Hollywood must have been harsh on him. He looked so tired, mentally not physically.

We discussed plans for about an hour, and I felt myself talking to him like we had as teenagers. I even laughed properly after a long time.

His stunning smile made my heart pound faster every time I saw it.

After an hour, he stood up slowly, holding his hand out. _No! I wanted to shout. Don't leave._

But I stood up also, to shake hands. I flinched at the touch of our hands, the first time in 3 years.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for more details. Can I borrow these plans, so I can show them to my mom?" he asked, gauging my reaction.

"What, yeah, sure. Why not? Just bring them back with you tomorrow," I replied.

"It was nice talking to you," he smirked, as if he had sensed another meaning behind what he had said.

During lunch, Beth pestered me for all the details of the meeting. I was still shocked from the meeting, so I could barely respond.

I told her the gist of it. That he was looking to construct a house.

She scoffed. "You talked to the most famous and hottest actor of the time and you talked about houses?" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it. Like since yesterday from the movie premier," she noted.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," I replied.

I picked Astrid up from daycare after work. I left a bit early, saying that I was feeling sick.

I tucked Astrid into her crib, and then prepared Mac and Cheese for myself. I sat down on the couch, mulling over what had just occurred.

I went to bed early that night, hoping tomorrow wouldn't arrive.

**_Review! The button is right here._**


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**This is not a chapter! *Please don't kill me***

**I guess I'll have to apologize for not telling people sooner, but I can't update till after the 10****th****.**

**Expect an update that weekend and regular updates after that.**

**Reason: summer vacation only begins on the 11****th**** for me and I have Finals.**

**This results in an overload of work and studying for me.**

**Sorry for not telling you sooner.**

**And to my reviewers: Thank You for understanding.**

**To: Review… I am extremely sorry for annoying you twice. As much as I would love to email you and inform you of an update, you sent me anonymous reviews, so I don't have your account name.**

To Anyone who cares: Most people... Son of Neptune Preview! which you can read. There, now you can't be mad at me. www. rickriordan .com/Files/Documents/Son_of_Neptune_ There are no spaces in between but thats the only way I can put it on here. 


	10. Why mom? Why?

**So, I had a bit of spare time today to write another chapter. You guys deserve it. I didn't want to write another chapter for my other PJO story. That would take 30 pages on word. Like I said before, my summer vacation only starts this Friday. So the updates after that will be longer. I just needed a break from studying my brain off, so I decided to update. So REVIEW!**

_Let's do a new Point of View for a change…Percy's!_

I groaned as I got out of bed the next morning. The previous night, I had another party with the cast. I had gotten home pretty late, so I hadn't been able to talk to my mom about the house yet.

I checked my alarm clock. 11:00 PM! Shoot, I was supposed to me Alberta in another 2 hours and I still had so much to do before. Like actually showing my mom the plans.

I applied the shaving cream to my face, as I tried to rush through the shaving. What resulted were numerous gashes of blood that started trickling down my face.

I immersed my face in the water and watched the gashes slowly disappear into thin scars. I hurried down to breakfast and found my mom waiting for me, her arms across her chest. Impatient.

"Hey mom," I greeted her, planting a kiss on her cheek. Her severe impression seemed to decrease by a fraction.

She shook her head, "Percy, what on Earth will I do with you? Why so late today?"

I explained about the party that was scheduled at the last minute.

"Oh mom, I forgot to mention something. I went to visit that architect firm in the morning yesterday. You know, the ones who designed the sets for the movie?"

She nodded, remembering me mentioning them before, "So did you get to meet the designer behind it all like you wanted to?"

"Yeah and one more thing. I asked her to help me design a mansion for you and Paul."

My mom's jaw dropped open in surprise. I smiled. My mom had taken care of me for 23 years. Especially me being who I am, an upstart, ADHD demigod son of Poseidon.

"It's the least I could do for you after all you've done for me," I told her.

"Percy, I don't know what to say…" before she could finish, I pulled her in for a hug. I pulled out the designs from my bag and handed them over to my mom to see.

"They're beautiful," she breathed.

I smiled knowingly. I knew he would have liked it.

"So, is the designer some old, stodgy fan of Greek culture. I mean, how many young people, other than demigods, actually can appreciate this?" my mom asked.

"Truth be told, she wasn't all that old. A bit ugly, but not old. Maybe a year younger than me. She's a brunette with blue eyes and Harry Potter like thick lenses," I grimaced as I remembered Alberta's smile. Her mole appeared every time. Uggghhh I thought as I shuddered.

My mom glared at me as she reprimanded me, "Percy, don't judge by looks. You're just used to looking at Lydia and other Hollywood people."

"Well, she wasn't too horrible looking. At least she made up for it by her smarts. She is a bit short tempered. I actually have to meet her again this afternoon." I told her.

"Mom, I actually have a few errands to run before I meet her again today. I should probably leave. Bye mom. See you," I told her, waving as I picked up my bag and began opening the door.

"Percy, wait! I want to meet her," my mom said.

I could feel my eyes widen, "Uh, why? Don't parents only meet the girl once their son actually dates them? Trust me, I'm not asking this one out!" I held my hands in surrender to prove my point and slowly began backing out the door.

"Percy, don't be stupid. No, I want to meet her, so that I can a first-hand opinion on her views."

I muttered something unintelligent, complimenting my own intelligence.

"So, do you want to come with me now? Or what?"

"No, I actually have a few things to do today. I have a better idea. Invite her over to dinner tonight,"

"Mom…really? I don't think that's the best idea? Besides, what if she thinks this is like a date. I don't even know her. She also has a boyfriend," I told her.

"How do you know that? Do you discuss all these things with clients and other business people?" my mom smirked.

"No!" I replied hotly, "She has a picture of her daughter on her desk."

"Percy, just invite her. I really want to discuss these plans with her. I thought you were doing this for me. So shouldn't you take into consideration what I want in my house?"

"Ahh…you have a point. Fine, I'll ask her over. I hope she already has plans for tonight," I added that last part under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing mom. Don't worry about it. I'll try to get her to come," I responded.

I walked out the door and caught a cab.

_An hour later_

I had just finished my other work and was heading toward the architect firm building. The receptionist pointed me to Alberta's room this time.

I knocked 3 times when she finally answered, "Come in. The door is open. What do you want?"

"Uhh…I'm busy now, so if you could come back later... Oh, Percy it's you," she said, glancing up and noticing me. She had stuttered over my name again.

"If you're busy, I'll come back later,"

"No, it's fine. Come in,"

"So, I showed the designs to my mom," I began.

Alberta's face lit up, "Did she like them?"

"She thought they were wonderful," I replied.

Her blue eyes flashed to me, probably judging to see if I was telling the truth. She seemed to be content with what she saw there because she smiled again and had a hard time looking away.

I smiled as she blushed, "I have one more thing to add. My mom wants to meet you before any other final decisions are made."

I was surprised by her reaction. It was one of pure terror, but something gave the feeling I had seen it somewhere else before. Something to do with spiders.

She began to stammer, "I can't make it anytime his week except for today. I have…"

"That's perfect. My mom was hoping you would say tonight was okay. My mom won't take no for an answer. She really wants to discuss the plans with you."

"I can't find a babysitter for Astrid so late. I have something else today," she began again.

"No, you're coming today. Bring Astrid with you. My mom will want to meet her," I handed over my address and she muttered something about being pushy.

"Bring your plans with you again," and with that, I stood up to shake her hands. She trembled as she took it gingerly. What was I? An atomic bomb or something? Jeez!

I smiled as I walked out the building feeling confident but a bit uneasy also. As if something were going to change soon.

****

Need a minimum of 10 reviews before I update, so I'll know if people actually want to read the story! Review. Flames and Constructive criticism is ALSO appreciated. Flame me, I don't mind. Updates after this Friday!


	11. Preparation and Anticipation

**You'll never believe it! I don't have finals tomorrow, so I can stay at home and study then. I had some spare time today to update. But it is sad that I still have one final left, my extremely difficult Pre-AP French final! *Sighs in Exasperation* But I thought you guys deserve another chapter for being awesome and reviewing. Now let's start where we last left off 4 days ago. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET, SO I HOPE Y'ALL ARE PLEASED.**

_Annabeth's Point of View again_

As soon as _he_ left, my heart started pounding very fast. I could hardly breathe. Who would let themselves into such a dilemma like this? Oh, that's right. Me.

So, Sally wanted to see me, huh? Well, I'll give her something to see. As I was processing what had just happened in my room, Beth bounced in. Like literally bounced in.

Her face was in a pout. Though I could tell that she was trying to hide something in her eyes, I didn't know what.

"Hey Beth. How's it going?" I asked, trying to me amiable.

"Oh, how's it going? Just fine I suppose. Nope, nothing's wrong with me except the fact that the person I call my best friend is hiding things from me!" She turned her face away in a childlike manner.

"What's wrong now? If something's not right just talk to me," I sighed, slightly annoyed by her petty behavior when I had bigger problems to encounter.

"You are meeting with Percy Jackson. Oh, he's so hot! Well, anyway, you talk to him on a daily basis and you don't give me any details. I can't hear anything that goes on behind those closed doors of yours."

"What do you want to know? I told you everything already. What more is there?" I asked.

"What more is there? Are you that emotionless to not understand how lucky any girl would be to be in your position? Do you comprehend? All you do is sit there and talk business. How does he look at you?"

"Calm down Beth. Fine, I'll tell you the details. We talk about designs for the house he's building for his…"

"His girlfriend…what's her name? Oooh, this is just getting juicier and better!"

"No, not his girlfriend. He doesn't have one," I spat. Beth looked at me with wide eyes. I apologized quickly and continued after taking a deep breath, "His mom and stepdad."

"Oh, that's not as interesting. I was expecting gossip," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Just because he's famous, it doesn't mean his whole life is centered on gossip. He's just a person too. Why don't people understand that about actors?" I said hotly.

"Well anyway, the point is that he invited me over to dinner tonight," I held my hand up telling her to stop and preventing her from screaming, "Wait, I'm not done yet. I'm not allowed to refuse the invitation either because his mom wants to talk to me about the plans. Now, I'm stuck going, and I have to take Astrid with me."

Beth squealed, "Alberta, you idiot. Why on Earth would you ever refuse? Don't be dimwitted."

"It's just that it's going to be so awkward. I don't know what to say," I complained.

"I'll coach you gladly," she said with a sly smile, "But there is a catch. You have to involve me some way or another in this project so I can meet his hotness."

"Really, did you seriously just say his hotness like you would say his highness? He's like 3 years younger than you,"

"Doesn't matter to me. You have to introduce me to him or you will regret it for the rest of your life," her tone was deathly serious.

"Well, this actually gives me an idea. Why don't I call him up now and ask him if you could come over with me. I'll tell him that you were my co-set designer and that you have taken, uh let's see here now, how do I phrase this? Right, you have taken a 'special' interest in this project. I'm sure he'll buy that," I told her while she swatted me playfully.

Truth be told, I was completely relieved that Beth was coming too so that the conversation would be less uncomfortable.

"Are you serious?" her tone matched the word she had just said. I nodded once to which she gave me a life-squeezing hug.

"But for this to happen, you have to release me from this death like grip of yours. How else can I take you?"

"Thank you so much Alberta! How will I ever be able to repay you? Wait, I know. I have a great idea. Can I come over to your house tonight beforehand, so we can leave together,"

"Sure, why not. But how does this repay me?"

"You'll see," she smirked.

I sighed, "Wait, I need to call Percy first to ask him if you can come. Don't get too excited."

"You're on first name basis already?" Beth mock gasped while I just rolled my eyes at her.

I rang the phone number that he had scribbled onto one of my post-it notepads.

_Percy's Point Of View_

"Hello," I answered my phone, "Who is this?"

"Hey Percy, it's me Alberta," she replied. I should have known from the way she stumbled over my name.

"Oh right. So what's up? You're not cancelling on me, are you?"

"I'm not allowed to, am I?" she chuckled while I swore under my breath, so close, so close, but no. My mom insisted on her coming.

"No chance," I mumbled loudly enough for her to hear.

"Hey, s I was wondering if I could bring my friend Beth along. She's been helping me on this project, and she has some useful insight on some of the designs. She actually helped me design the sets for the movie." I could hear giggling in the background.

I sighed, "Yeah, sure why not. I'll just tell my mom."

"Right, thanks. See you tonight I suppose," she said and then hung up on me.

Beth, maybe this girl would at least look attractive, but then again, what modern day kid goes by Beth?

Look who's talking, Perseus?

"Hey Mom, Alberta is bringing her friend in addition to her daughter tonight. That's fine right? Because I kinda already said yes," I managed a smile while my mom shook her head.

"Yes, that's fine. Now help me get set up for this," she responded.

_Back to Annabeth's Point of View Again_

Beth came over at 4, hauling a whole bunch of bags with labels I couldn't read due to my dyslexia.

"Beth, what's all this?"

"How I'll repay you," she replied.

"Uhhh…with paper bags of what exactly?"

"Your favorite silly, makeup. We have to do our hair all nice tonight. We can't go there looking like geeks now can we?"

"Yes we can," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh…it's nothing. Just forget it. But are you trying to torture me or repay me?"

"Alberta, don't be stupid. You have so much potential to release your inner beauty,"

I nearly choked at hearing those cheesy lines, but I quickly cleared it up with a cough. She twisted my hair into a French braid and began working into it more. I was afraid that if she pulled to hard that my wig would fall off. So I pretended to wince every time she pulled on my hair, hoping that she would at least get hint to stop doing my hair. No chance.

Astrid came along, walking but tripping over various obstacles, meaning the paper bags that Beth had brought. I picked her up gently and laid her down on the bed. I had selected a pretty little frock for her first meeting with her father, gray to match her eyes. I mentally sighed every time I heard those words.

At 6'o clock, we all piled into Beth's car, the fancier one of the two, and headed off. I was sitting next to her as she drove, providing step by step directions.

As we reached the grand condo, I tried to admire the architecture, but what good is there in modern designs. They're all plain and bland. But people embellish the term and call it 'contemporary'. No wonder Percy wants to move out. He probably doesn't feel comfortable here.

We took the elevator up to the penthouse where he lived, and Beth excitedly volunteered to ring the doorbell.

Sally opened the door. I had to restrain myself for saying her name.

"Hello, you must be Alberta and Beth. What a pleasure to meet you," and in turn, she shook our hands.

Paul introduced himself too while Percy brought up the rear. There was no pleasure or warmth in his eyes as he shook hands with me. He did smile a little bit at Beth. He went back inside saying that he'll return in a minute.

Sally ushered as all into the living room.

I felt a small hand tug my skirt. I nearly forgot all about Astrid.

"Sally, Paul, I would like you to meet my daughter Astrid," I told them, waiting for their reaction.

Paul was indifferent, having never really met him before, Sally, on the other hand, almost jumped. She glanced at me quickly and looked back at Astrid's eyes. I sighed, expecting this.

Percy came back with drinks for everyone, handing everyone else's out but placing mine in front of me.

Sally was still looking at me, the question still clearly shown in her eyes.

"Percy, I want to introduce you to my daughter," I told him. He looked at me briefly and then sat down on the couch; 'hi' was all he said to her.

He didn't even look at her.

"So, did you bring the designs?" he asked. I was hurt by his cold attitude but didn't show it. So this was completely business then, huh. Well, if that's what he wants, he shall get it.

I showed Sally my designs as she oohed and aahed. Beth kept stealing glances at Percy, and I couldn't help but being extremely irritated. Paul joined us, contributing his input.

Astrid was roaming all around the room while Percy had turned on the TV, flipping the channels. At least he had put it on mute. I watched as Astrid neared him. Suddenly, she tripped as she fell over a couch. She didn't cry, but I could tell she was startled. I was about to race over there to pick her up when Percy beat me to it. He held her up to his face and his eyes grew as round as drachmas.

His head whipped around to face Sally then me. Sally looked up at me to, expectantly. Paul and Beth had identical looks of confusion plastered on their face.

To salvage the awkward moment, I hurried over and picked her up from Percy's arms. I shivered at the contact between our arms, as if an electrical current was surging through with such energy.

I went back to my seat, but Percy's eyes were trained on me for the rest of the evening. An hour later, Sally announced that dinner was served.

Beth gave me an annoyed look as Percy sat down right next to me. I'm sure that even he could hear my heart pound.

**So, I leave you here with this somewhat cliffhanger. Will he find out who she is? Will Astrid be reunited with her father? What will happen to Beth? Most importantly, will they be together? All those questions will be answered shortly.**

**So, till then, review if you want me to update unless you want to be left dangling on this precipice. So, maybe I'll update this weekend. If I survive this super hard French test that is.**

**Flame, review, constructively criticize. Whatever. I don't mind. Just do it. While you're at it, check out my other stories and my poll. I started a new story this week!**


	12. Dinner

**Yes! Finals are over. Summer vacation, here I come! Gosh, y'all are amazing. I was astonished by the amount of reviews I received. Not saying I don't like, but y'all deserve the appreciation. So, this chapter is a bit straightforward with just plain old boring conversation, but just you wait till the end. I've got a real treat for ya, though you may not say so.**

_Annabeth's Point of View_

As he sat down beside me, my heart began to race at a faster pace. He glanced at me curiously as I tried to calming down.

For the first time in 4 years, I got a better look at him. His eyes were still those deep green, emerald color. I could feel myself drowning in those green orbs that resembled the sea. He had become much taller. As we had grown up, we were usually within an inch or two of each other, but now, he was good 5 inches taller.

He had a strong jaw, lined with some stubble. But it just made him look even better, stronger.

"Mrs. Blofis, this looks amazing," I complimented her while Beth nodded her head vigorously.

The table was laden with dishes filling every nook and corner: mashed potatoes, various salads, mouthwatering apple pie, and for main course, large, juicy steaks.

"Thank you. So, Alberta, I really enjoyed your designs. When do you think you can start implementing them or hire a contractor for construction?" Sally questioned.

"Umm…well I can check with Mr. Campbell because he's in charge of the contracting and clients. I'm just involved in the design process," I replied.

"So, Alberta," Paul began by stabbing his fork into the cherry tomato in his salad, "How did you become inspired to design these styles? I'm curious because most young women have different passions. I also am a history teacher, some Greek styles intrigue me." He glanced pointedly at Percy's direction. I nearly hissed in annoyance, how dare he nearly gives it away.

I cleared my throat to cover up the irritation, "Well, I've always enjoyed designing. I've been clear on that much since I was 5. As for the Greek part, I really enjoy doing something different than others. Something new, well this isn't really, but I feel the culture ought to be appreciated. My mother's distant ancestors were Greek immigrants too."

Beth's eyes widened as she documented this new piece of information, "That's why! You never told me the real reason for your passion."

"Must have slipped my mind," I mumbled.

"So what about you, Percy," I said, anxious to change the topic from me, "What made you interested enough to join this movie. This is your first one isn't it?"

He fiddled with his collar as he answered, tugging on it every few seconds as if his tie were choking him, "Well, it's a long story, so I won't really bother you with the details."

"That's fine. Go ahead. We have lots of time to hear it," Beth persisted.

Sally flashed Percy a worried look as he took a deep breath, "I really don't think you guys care too much, but since we don't have a better dinner conversation, apparently this is the best."

"Long story short, my girlfriend of 3 years, also my best friend of 7 years…" He began when Beth gasped audibly at the word girlfriend. He looked at her, but she gestured at him to continue.

"We were at camp. Where I first met her. I had just returned from a business trip, so to speak, when I heard about this big commotion. That she had run away. She left me a note saying that it was for the best. I never heard from her again. Her parents haven't found her either, but since she was legally an adult, the authorities could do nothing about it either. I looked all over New York for 2 weeks when I had no such luck."

He took pause, during the time in which my heart was wrenched in two. I could barely allow myself to see him in this much pain. The tears were beginning to glisten in his eyes as he picked up the story.

Before he could begin, Beth said, "This is so hopelessly romantic."

I glared at her, begging her to be quiet through my eyes.

"Anyway, it was during this period I had my big break. M. Mitchell saw me at a café one day and offered me the position, claiming I had the perfect look for the brooding main hero. Of course, he had no idea as to what I experienced."

"So, are you and Lydia dating now?" Beth asked eagerly. I had just taken a sip of water and nearly spat the water out. Luckily I managed to control myself before it happened.

"No!" he spat, but quickly regained his composure, "Sorry, but no. We're just really good friends. Lydia understands how it feels. She's new to show business also."

Beth looked a bit taken back. Looked like her juicy gossip just squirted in her face.

_Percy's Point of View_

I can't believe I had just told my love story to these two girls that I didn't know in the least bit.

Beth wasn't all that bad looking, a bit chubby and too much make up, but not that bad. Alberta cleaned up pretty well too, not as good. But I every time I glanced at these young ladies, I realized that their beauty was nothing compared to my Annabeth's.

Astrid, on the other hand, was the most adorable child I had ever laid my eyes on. Her personality and looks matched her beautiful, unique name. In fact, she looked nothing like her mother. She had luscious, long black hair. Not too common in this part of the world. But her eyes, boy were they something. Gray. I could only think of one person with those color eyes.

As soon as I had picked her up when she fell, I felt an immediate tingle pass through my arm. As if she had some important connection to me.

Beth began stuffing her plate with steak upon steak. It was actually rather disgusting to watch. Alberta, meanwhile, ate just a bit of steak and salad.

She looked rather uncomfortable every time I glanced in her direction. She kept blushing.

I watched as Astrid toddled over to her mother, hoping that if I ever had children one day, that they would look like her.

The child began pulling herself up to level with her mother's chair. I watched how tenderly Alberta picked up her daughter and tried to feed her a piece of steak.

Astrid's hands, pouting, pulled away from Alberta and got stuck in Alberta's brown hair!

I watched in astonishment as Alberta's eyes grew round. She was trying to disentangle the child's hand but was having no success, so I decided to help out.

I went up to her and gently pulled Astrid's hand out of the French braid. The child's hand was safe, but now mine was stuck! I tried to pull quickly but gently when I felt the grip loosen. I pulled my hand back quickly when a large brown mop like thing fell on my eyes.

I fell, luckily on to the couch, as I couldn't see what happened. There was stunned silence, but I couldn't see what happened.

I looked at disbelief as I removed the mop from my hair. It was a brown wig. My eyes zeroed down on Alberta.

In place of her brown hair, I saw the honey blond hair that had been my fist sight of Camp Half-Blood.

Everyone's mouth was agape. Especially my mother's. Paul looked extremely surprised, speechless while Beth seemed astonished by the wig incident more than the person. The pale, sweaty face turned and looked at me.

"Annabeth?" I whispered.

**Ha, ha, ha! Cliffie, yeah I'm evil. If you want me to update, review I implore you.**


	13. Realizations and Answers

**Wow! You guys are superb. I really appreciated those reviews, and the threats I got for the cliffhanger! So, I'll apologize for leaving you guys wondering for 3 whole days. I know this chapter will be mushy and gushy, but hey, it's an emotional moment. It's also the longest chapter. So anyway keep reviewing and without further ado, I present the pinnacle of the moment of truth, chapter 3.**

_Annabeth's Point of View… the first part is a semi-recap_

As Astrid walked over to me, I could feel Percy's eyes trained on her. She began climbing up on my chair, but because she was too short, the poor kid got stuck. I began helping her up.

I tried to feed her a piece of steak, but she kept pushing it away. She pulled away from me, upset that I was forcing her to eat it. As she drew her arm away, I noticed it going dangerously close to my wig.

Her hand had gotten stuck in my French plait! I tried to move her hand from the wig, but since it was on the back side of my head, it was to no avail. I think it only got her hand stuck even more.

Now, I was in a dilemma: remove the wig and tell the truth or have Astrid's hand stuck in my head for the rest of dinner.

I could her Percy's chair scrape against the wooden floor. He got up suddenly and came over to my chair. I could feel his gentle hands trying to pry Astrid's from my hair. Gods, this was awkward! Sally, Paul, and Beth looked at me with some degree of confusion and discomfiture.

I was relieved as I felt the tug loosen in my hair and when I saw Astrid's other hand come up near my face, but I could still feel something in my hair.

Suddenly, that too loosened, and I felt a jerk. The wig had been thrown off! I could feel identical expressions of shock focused on me.

I turned around slowly, my hands and face clammy, and looked Percy straight in the eye as he whispered, "Annabeth?"

I was frightened, but I gave him one jerky nod. He got up from the couch where he landed and walked back over to my chair. He brought my chair out from under the table and took my hand.

Percy lowered his face down to my level, but my head was still facing down, looking at the floor. I could feel his gentle hands tilting my face up, so I could look directly into his eyes.

"Wise Girl, look at me," he murmured in a commanding tone. Those stunning, sea-green orbs were pooled with tears. I gasped as I looked into them more deeply. His eyes had grown so tender that I was afraid that I might burst out into tears sometime soon.

"Eyes," he ordered as he searched my face. I understood what he was saying and moved my chair back a little, so I could have some room to remove my contacts.

I could feel the salt from his tears as he kissed me. I forgot everything that had just happened. No one else was in the room but me and him, but something didn't feel right. I pushed him away, and I could see the hurt clearly etched in his eyes.

"Percy…" I began, but Beth interrupted me.

"Okay…what on Earth was that? What just happened? Who I thought was my best friend turned out to be someone else! Then she just started kissing the hottest teen actor of the time. What is going on?" she demanded furiously.

"Beth…It's time I told you the truth,"

"Oh no you don't. I won't believe you. You are NOT Alberta! What did you do with poor, innocent, naïve Alberta? Come on Astrid, we're going home to find your mother!" She tried to pick up my daughter from near the chair. Astrid was standing wide-eyed beside me and held on to my leg.

"No!" she said, tugging my leg even more, "I'm staying with momma."

"Astrid, this isn't your mom, sweetheart. Who knows what she did with your mom. I'm calling the authorities," she seethed. I could imagine the foam coming out of her mouth as she talked.

"Beth, SIT DOWN!" Percy roared, and just like that, she sat down, astound.

"Let me explain, but give me Astrid first," I ordered.

"I'll start from the beginning," I said.

"That would be helpful, thank you very much," Both Beth and Percy muttered sarcastically. I would have smiled but given the situation, I don't think that would have been the most appropriate thing to do.

_Percy's Point of View_

"So, Beth, you heard Percy's story about his girlfriend running away. My story starts there. I am, no was, his girlfriend," Annabeth took a deep breath as everyone listened intently. "I ran away because of Astrid. I knew that my mother would kill me if she found out, and I was just afraid to tell Percy."

Now I understood the meaning behind the letter she had left behind, but that didn't stop me from being upset, rejected.

"You were afraid to tell me, why?" I asked, my tone seemed indifferent on the outside, but Annabeth knew me well enough to know something else was lurking behind my words.

She just shifted in her seat uncomfortably as we all continued looking at her, in various ranges of upset. Annabeth just ignored my question and continued her tale, "I didn't want anyone to be able to find me, so I special ordered wigs, contacts, and glasses. As you can see Beth, I am Astrid's mother. We have the same gray eyes, and since gray eyes aren't common, I had to cover them up with the contacts."

"A few days later, I got a job with Mr. Campbell and met you. Well, you know the rest of the story from here…" she ended.

"But I don't," I reminded her, "Continue."

She looked at me with pale eyes; that's when I realized that I had been sounding too harsh.

"Mr. Campbell told me that he wanted an architect for Pierre Mitchell's new Greek movie. I was offered the position, so I accepted the job. We worked on the sets for almost a year, during which Astrid was born. Then, Mr. Campbell got us tickets to your midnight premier," she directed at me. "I couldn't refuse because it was deemed impolite. Beth and I went to your movie, and I saw how perfect Lydia was for you."

I nearly spluttered in rage, but her glance told me to wait till the end of her explanation.

"I saw this and was glad that I had made the decision to leave. But then, the next day, when I thought everything was over, lo and behold. Percy Jackson stood in front of me, asking for a new design for his mansion. Now you know the full story," she said with a sad tone tingeing her voice.

Before I could begin, Beth started, "So that's why you were constantly crying that night at the premier. Alberta…"

"Annabeth,"

"Sorry, Annabeth, why didn't you at least tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I was being foolish and didn't know what to do!" she sobbed out.

"You were crying because of me?" I asked in disbelief. "Do you know how much pain I went through? Ask my mom, Paul, anyone!"

My mom and Beth glared at my harsh tones and instantly, I felt apologetic, "Annabeth, I'm sorry. But you don't know how much I've missed you. Every day, there I was, hoping you would return soon. Now, I thank the Gods that you have returned."

Beth was confused at my last phrase, but there was no need to give away the demigod secret.

"I've missed you more than you can imagine Percy!" she exclaimed as I finished my statement.

"I loved you, love you, and always will love you," I said simply as she flung herself at me. This time though, I pushed her away, "What about Astrid?"

Annabeth suddenly became quiet and backed away a little.

"Annabeth? Whose daughter is she? Why didn't you tell me?" I implored her.

"Percy, stop! She's your daughter. I didn't tell you because I was afraid of what my mother would do to you. You know how much she already hated you," she stated.

"True, but still, I would have taken the risk. I just missed two years of my daughter's life," I replied.

"You guys sound like you're in a melodramatic play," Beth finally said. I had to agree with her as I laughed along.

"So, Astrid's mine?"

Annabeth gave me a nearly imperceptible nod.

My mom almost yelped, "I'm a grandmother now." Paul just seemed to understand the big deal and smiled, hugging my mother tightly.

I walked over to Astrid and picked her up in wonder. This little girl was mine! Mine and the love of my life's.

"Hey Astrid," I cooed in her ear, "I'm your daddy, sweetheart."

"Daddy," she repeated carefully as everyone broke into a smile. I tried handing her back to Annabeth, but she wouldn't let go.

"I want daddy," she whined.

Annabeth frowned, but I could tell that she was very pleased.

Beth was the only one that was uncomfortable, "Glad that I could participate in your little family reunion, but I should probably go now."

"I'll come with you to get a cab," Annabeth offered.

"No thanks. Don't worry. I'll be fine," she replied, walking out the door.

My mom went to bring the cake that she had kept as a surprise to celebrate the finalization of the mansion, but it seemed more fitting for this.

As I tried to coax Astrid to eat some cake, I could notice the whole family look at me, "What, can't I feed my own daughter cake?"

Annabeth and my mom burst out laughing. I had spilled cake all over my shirt. I took Astrid along with me to the sink, not wanting to let go. Before I could turn on the water, I was doused head to toe. I hadn't done anything!

I could see Annabeth giggle from the other side of the kitchen as she mouthed, "I forgot to mention, she has your powers."

I grinned as I dried myself off.

"Annabeth, this is great and all, but we have to eventually tell your mom and my dad," I said. Annabeth's eyes grew somber after that, but finally, she nodded, "Yes, we'll go tomorrow."

**On that happy note, I leave you. Review if you want me to finish this story. I probably only have 3 more chapters remaining.**


	14. Meetings and Greetings

**Hey y'all, I'm back again. I hope you weren't disappointed by the last chapter. So, if you're sad that this story is coming to an end, I'm starting a new Percabeth story which is kind of similar. But Percy becomes a god after TLO. Check it out; I have 2 chapters up so far. Now on with the story…AND the reviews! By the way, this isn't much of a chapter, but the ending is!**

_Percy Point of View…Next Morning_

"Percy, I know I promised we would tell our _other _parents today, but I think I should at least tell Mr. Campbell that I am resigning," Annabeth began.

"Why, I thought you enjoyed your job?" I asked.

She continued, "I know, but it never felt right. I mean it was fine designing the Greek sets for your movie, but I don't know. None of the other projects appealed to me like the Greek ones do. Besides, when I quit this, I can go back to being official architect on Olympus."

I snorted, "What's the likelihood of that?"

I regretted it as soon as I said it, her eyes glared at me with instant fury.

"And what, Perseus Jackson," I flinched at the sound of my real name, "Is that supposed to mean?"

"Umm…just that they might be upset over…I mean come on Wise Girl…Your mom is probably super ticked that her favorite daughter ran away without telling her," I finished finally. I still wasn't relieved as Annabeth was staring daggers at me constantly.

It took her a while to loosen up, but she did eventually, and she sighed, "You're right, but the point is that I'm not happy with my job. I don't feel like I'm going to get anywhere with it."

"I understand. Hey, hey don't we drop by Mr. Campbell's office today and then head to Camp Half-Blood?" I proposed, coming up with a new plan.

"Sure, but why Camp Half-Blood?"

"I think that it's best to tell Chiron about Astrid and see what he thinks before telling the Gods. I also have a few apologies that I have to tell him," I frowned, remembering the last time I had seen Chiron.

When I looked up, I noticed Annabeth grimacing also. She must have also been remembering her last day at camp, and she agreed, "Yeah, we should probably talk to Chiron first."

* * *

_2 hours later…Mr. Campbell's office_

"Hello Mr. Campbell," Annabeth and I greeted the portly, old man as he saw us enter the building.

"Mr. Jackson, my, what a pleasant surprise! Alberta's, for some reason, isn't here yet. I'm sure she'll be here soon enough," he exclaimed. "And who are these two young ladies, may I ask?"

I could feel the confusion plastered on my face. How could he not remember his own employee? Amnesia, perhaps.

Annabeth had looked startled at first but then seemed to understand the misunderstanding, "Mr. Campbell, it's Alberta and my daughter, Astrid."

"Alberta, but…that's impossible. She had brown hair and blue eyes,"

In response, Annabeth dug into her handbag and pulled the named objects out. It was all just a wig, "Even ask Beth if you would like."

"She isn't here, but I believe you. So Alberta, what's with this whole disguise," he still looked bewildered.

"This is my true look," she replied simply. "My real name is Annabeth."

"Mr. Jackson, I guess you're not looking for Annabeth then, what can I do for you?"

"No, I'm not here for me, but I will be back later. Annabeth wants to say something, though," I mumbled.

"Mr. Campbell, I wanted to let you know that I'm resigning the post," she began but stopped when she noticed Mr. Campbell's mouth fall open in shock.

"Annabeth, you're best architect, you can't do that. Besides, what about Mr. Jackson's building project?"

"Another thing, I would like to ask Beth to be in charge of that project. She's been here longer than I have, and I've showed her all the design plans already," Annabeth replied.

"May I ask one question though? Why did you decide to quit?"

"I'm going back to my old job, and I don't think that this is the best position for me," she said.

"For her potential," I added. Mr. Campbell rounded on me, "Mr. Jackson, I am sorry for the inconvenience, but what is the purpose of your visit today?"

"I just came with Annabeth," I didn't want to give too much away, but he gave me big, questioning eyes. "She's my girlfriend."

I thought he was shocked when Annabeth announced her resignation, but this time, his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"So Astrid…" he began.

"Yes, Astrid is my daughter," I smiled as I said that; it felt right when I announced it proudly.

We told him that we had other places to visit today, so he didn't get the fully back story. Knowing Beth, she would probably tell him the details later.

* * *

_2 hours later…Camp Half-Blood…still Percy's P.O.V._

"Percy, I think the best option is to make sure Chiron finds out before the other campers. How about you go first and if you don't come back in 10 minutes, I'll take that as a yes to meet you and Chiron," Annabeth proposed.

"Deal,"

I paused in front of camp boundaries, remembering the last time I had been here, nearly 4 years ago. It brought back old memories, beginning from when I was 12.

I entered carefully, making sure that no one saw me and wishing that I had Annabeth's invisibility cap. I made my way to the Big House and knocked once.

The door opened, and the face that greeted me broke into a wide, open grin, "Percy! My son. It has been too long. Come in."

I entered the room. It looked exactly as I had left it 4 years ago.

"So Percy, what brings you here today?" his voiced echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls.

"Well Chiron, it is a bit hard to explain. I found Annabeth…" I began.

"Percy, that's wonderful, where is she…"

As if right on cue, the door opened and shut. No one was there, but 2 seconds later, I saw a flash of blond hair emerge from near the door.

"Chiron," she cried out as she ran to hug her 'second' father. I watched in content as Annabeth and Chiron got reacquainted.

After 5 minutes, she gave me a look, urging me to continue.

"I don't know how to phrase this, but I think it would be better to show you," I said.

Chiron's look became puzzling as Annabeth drew in air with her hand. She found the right spot, and took off the cap. Chiron's grew large again in wonder, "You mean to say you…"

"Yes, Chiron…" Annabeth replied with a smile.

"Where did you find her?"

I was confused by the question, and I could tell that Annabeth was too.

"Excuse me, but what was that?" Annabeth asked.

"This demigod, she's so young. How did you find her?"

"Chiron, we didn't find her. We're her parents," Annabeth announced.

Chiron's expression completely changed to one of wonder, marvel, confusion, but also horror as he whispered, "But that's impossible. I've never heard of anything like this before in all my years of living, Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"It's true. I, myself, just found out yesterday," I told him. Chiron's face whipped to face mine.

"Have you told the Gods yet?"

Annabeth squirmed, "Not yet. We thought that we ought to tell you before the gods. Who knows about their reaction?"

"Annabeth, child, I think it's best to tell them now. They might become angrier the more you delay it. You're in a bit of luck if you want to hit 2 birds with one stone. The gods are having a meeting on High Olympus tonight. Actually, it's starting in a half hour,"

"All right, we'll tell them," Annabeth exuded with confidence while I felt like a coward. Poseidon couldn't harm Annabeth, but boy; wouldn't Athena love to kill me?

* * *

_30 minutes later_

I threw a drachma into the fountain in my cabin and offered a prayer to the goddess Iris. Annabeth and I had decided that the best way to do this was to hide Astrid first.

The air around us shimmered as the gods came into view. They seemed like they were in the middle of arguing about something, again.

"Excuse me," I began but immediately felt stupid.

The gods turned and looked at us. I looked at 2 gods in particular, Poseidon and Athena. Both the gods had their jaws dropped wide open in astonishment.

"Annabeth, Percy," they both exclaimed.

"Annabeth, where have you been since you ran away? Why is the scum of seaweed here with you?" her mother scolded and then transferred her furious eyes to me. Annabeth's head faced down at her mother's disappointment.

My father, in the meanwhile, looked relieved that I was back, "Percy, my son, I'm glad you're back and have come to your senses again."

"What have you been doing these past 4 years?" Athena continued, trying to control her voice and temper.

"Mother," Annabeth began but didn't finish as the Gods' eyes grew enormous as they looked past us.

I turned around and swore. It was Astrid, right in plain view of the Gods!

Annabeth tried to salvage the situation, but Athena wouldn't give her a word in the edgewise, "Annabeth, who is she?"

I replied instead, "Lady Athena, this is our daughter, Astrid."

**Another cliffhanger! How will the gods react? Find out sometime next week (meaning Monday) or possibly Friday. More reviews = Sooner Updates!**


	15. We have a friendly chat with the Gods

**Yeah, I realize I left you guys with a cliffy, but I'm sorry, it just had to be done. So anyway, this is my second to last chapter. _I realize a lot of parts will be cheesy_, but hey, c'est Percabeth! C'est la vie, l'amour, la passion. So, you don't need to tell me that it'ss cheesy because I clearly just stated and accepted it! I also just realized that this story may have a potential for a sequel with Astrid. Now, on with the story!**

_Annabeth's Point of View_

Complete silence filled every nook and corner of the Great Hall. Pin drop silence. I wanted to slap Percy upside the head for being so direct and straightforward.

The Gods all seems to be in a trance except for Aphrodite who game a knowing smile. She nodded once at me in pleasure. I could feel my cheeks redden as I blushed.

That single movement seemed to instigate a change in the Gods. They seemed zombie-like as they slowly came out of their stupor.

A voice echoed through the room, sounding strange in the otherwise quiet backdrop. I nearly cringed as I heard it was filled with suppressed rage, "What did you say?"

"That this is our daughter?" Percy started boldly but soon faltered as my mother's gaze transferred to him. I had to step in I realized as Percy began to cower.

"I heard her the first time, you seaweed dunce. I was talking to my trustworthy daughter. At least I thought she was," my mother sneered.

"Mother, please. Hear me out this once," I pleaded with her. Her gray eyes visibly turned darker, nearly pitch black.

Before my mother could continue, Lord Zeus interrupted, "Athena, my daughter, I believe it would be to everyone's best interest to have these demigods come here."

My mother muttered something, most likely cursing someone. But eventually, she nodded in consent.

I felt an instant glimmer of golden light surrounding Percy, Astrid, and me. I felt it warm my bones, and I stopped shivering. Weird, I didn't know that I was feeling cold. A second later, I felt the sensation being sucked into a giant vortex. As soon as started, it stopped.

I saw myself within the familiar walls of the Great Hall. The warmth from my bones disappeared, and the chill returned quickly.

I looked at Percy and from his reaction; I could tell that he was feeling the same thing. Astrid, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to tension in the situation going around her.

My mother strode forward. Thankfully, she was at an average human height. As she approached, I took a step back in fear.

I thought she was going to slap me right there, but instead, she turned to Percy. Percy's face was paler than the moon. The beads of sweat trickled down his forehead rapidly as my mother took another step closer to him.

The aura around her changed. Suddenly, the air brightened as she took her full Godly form as she made her final stance in front of Percy. Luckily, Percy remembered to avert his eyes.

As the glow dimmed, my mother brought up her spear to shoulder level. It was aimed straight at Percy's weakest point, the small of his back.

"Mom, don't…" I said as she stood in a throwing stance. Her head turned in my direction, filled with disbelief.

"Annabeth, you actually expect me to let this kelp brained idiot survive after what he's done to you?" she questioned skeptically.

"And what has he done to her Athena? You shall not blast my son to pieces!" Poseidon's voice boomed across the hall.

"Did you dare ask me as to what your stupid, arrogant son did to my daughter? Isn't it evident? He unwillingly got her with child and shirked his responsibilities! That filthy, worthless…"she kept her spear still aimed accurately at Percy.

At this last part, Percy's somewhat collected façade slipped, "Me, shirking my responsibilities? Honestly, how do you call yourself the goddess of wisdom? I would have never abandoned Annabeth if I had known! For that matter, I didn't abandon her. She ran away in her own free willing accord."

I took a deep breath before beginning, "Percy is right, mom. It was my fault. _I_ ran away. _I_ didn't tell Percy. _I_ thought I could handle it on my own without anyone knowing. Blame me instead. You're just transferring all the responsibility on him because you despise him to death!"

"Annabeth, mind your tongue," she snapped.

"No mom. I won't have you be insulting my friend…my best friend…my boyfriend…my love," I finished.

"Awww…how romantic," Aphrodite cooed. "Don't blast them to pieces. This is the cutest couple I've seen in millennia."

I saw Percy shudder in disgust at her words. My mother's response was similar to that of Percy's.

"Athena, I know we've had our differences, but can't you at least put those aside for the sake of your daughter. I'm not Aphrodite, but I can tell this much, your daughter cannot be without my son. My son can't be without your daughter. I realize Percy has made a fair share of mistakes, but you ought to care more for the benefit of your daughter,"

"Hey," Percy protested weakly, but he was slightly smiling. A sad smile that made my heart ache to look at, "Lady Athena, I realize that your hatred for me is deeply rooted. I admit that I have made mistakes, like my father said. But if there was thing I'm certain about, it's this. I love Annabeth more than anything this world can offer. She's what makes my life worth living. I realize you've been through much pain also, losing your daughter, but you don't know it feels, when the one thing that was certainly stable in your life goes away without a word."

I didn't realize that I had started crying till my mother spoke again. The tone was gentler than before, "I do understand Percy. You think being a god is easy? No, nothing is stable. Mortals you may know, demigod children…they don't last forever. There is no stability in the life of a god. Instead, I focus my energy or training my children. At least, one specific one." She glanced in my direction, slightly tilting her head.

"Mom…" I began.

"No, Annabeth I understand,"

"I knew you were going to be disappointed in me. Now, hearing all of this, I just feel worse, knowing that I'm your favorite daughter. I let you down by acting irresponsible,"

"Truth be told, for once, I agree with Fish Boy's dad," my mother stated with embarrassment. There was a collective gasp from the gods echoing throughout the hall.

"I've been so consumed with anger that I let it cloud my vision. I couldn't see that you had found happiness with _him_, but now, I realize that my blindness cost you much,"

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Athena beat him to it as she glared him down, "This doesn't mean I like you being with my daughter, but I suppose I'll have to accept and deal with it,"

"Wise decision," Percy smirked.

"She is the goddess of wisdom," Apollo said sarcastically.

"Are we done with this melodrama already?" Ares demanded, "Cause I honestly don't know how much more of this soap opera I can deal with it!"

A few of the male gods chimed in, nodding their head in consent.

"Wait, I realize that the council is here to discuss other pressing matters, but there is one issue we have yet to clear up," Lord Zeus announced, silencing the silent murmurings that had erupted all over the room.

As soon as he got everyone's attention, he continued, "What about Astrid? We don't know how powerful or dangerous she may turn out to be. She has the power of two eminent half-bloods. She may contain the power or lost it all as she grows older. Till then, we can't be certain. What do you propose we do with her?"

It took me a minute to comprehend the meaning behind his statement.

"No!" I realized my voice had a loud echo. Percy, Athena, and Poseidon had shouted at the same moment.

"Why do I have to constantly beg the council not to blast my kin to pieces?" Poseidon implored.

"I will dare any of you to hurt her. If even the slightest of scratches to my sole granddaughter, you'll wish that you never crossed the path of Athena's vengeance," my mother spat.

"I realize you're gods, and that I'm powerless in comparison with you. Yet, you don't hold the least bit of pity. I was just reunited with my daughter last night, and you're already planning on destroying her! Much like you suspected me of destructing Olympus in the future?" Percy said incredulously.

Aphrodite raised her hand, as though she were in school, "I would like to point out that Percy has a valid point. C'mon Hera; you understand the importance of family. Hear him out. Besides, the child is adorable."

Hera's face twisted into a faint smile.

As the council was deciding the fate of my daughter, Astrid toddled over to Aphrodite, as if she knew who was on her side.

Aphrodite squealed in delight as she picked her up, "She's so cute! You guys can't seriously think of harming this beautiful kid. Is this how you reward the champions of Olympus? Like we have said previously, we would be as cruel as the titans."

Surprisingly, Zeus stood up and walked over to his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Aphrodite, I see the reasoning behind your words. May I see her?"

This took Percy and me by surprise. We paid close attention as Zeus coddled our daughter and whispered something in her ear. She giggled out loud. The sound seemed to have startled the Olympians. Again.

Before we knew it, everyone wanted to hold the baby. So much for powerful enough to destruct Olympus. Hera, Demeter, Hestia, and Artemis were all first in greeting the child. As she was passed around to each god, she was granted a blessing.

Soon enough, the male gods formed their own queue with Apollo and Hermes heading it.

After everyone had a chance to meet Astrid, Percy began speaking, "I have an announcement to make. Lady Athena I'm sure you won't approve and give me your permission, but I have to this. I need you to give us your blessings instead."

Everyone looked at him with a puzzled look, except for Aphrodite. Her eyes gleamed with happiness, and if I wasn't mistaken, there was a told-you-so look.

Percy's hand dove into the coat pocket of his suit and pulled out a velvet, sea green box that matched his eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing. He came closer to me and gently kissed me on the lips. I was still at loss as to what he was doing.

He kneeled down before me, on one knee. My heart started pounding unevenly against my chest as I took in the sight before me. Before Percy said anything, Apollo wolf-whistled, "Yeah Percy! Go for it!" He opened the box and nestled in the middle, was a silver ring. Green emeralds made a pattern, encircling it. The middle had an inscription reading, "Soulmates."

"Annabeth Chase, since the day I met you, I fell for you. I've loved you since. Now, after this long separation, I have come to realize what is truly important to me and what you mean in my life. Without you, my life is empty. I promise to care for your forever. Will you marry me?"

**Yeah, that's right. I present you with another cliffy. I suggest that if you want to see the next, and last, chapter of this story, I implore you to review. Can we try to aim for 150 reviews? Pretty please. I want to hit another milestone before the next chapter. If that happens, I'll try to update the last chapter by Thursday. Otherwise, maybe longer. I know, I'm evil, but I had this chapter planned out forever, and it was the prefect cliffy. I AM a wicked child and proud!**

**If you still don't understand, review. I did give you my longest chapter yet.**


	16. The Wedding

**Well, hello folks. This is the last chapter of this story. Tear, tear…maybe? So, anyway, I hope you enjoy. If you're looking for another Percabeth story to read, check out my other story, **_**Mistakes can't be repeated. **_**Percy accepts immortality after TLO. I'll stopple stalling now…on with the grand finale.**

_Annabeth's Point of View_

I watched in shock as I took in what he had just said. There were a lot of things I could have said at that moment from, "Really Jackson, you had the guts to propose" or giggle like an Aphrodite girl, but at the end, I finally chose, "Of course Seaweed Brain!"

His face broke out into a beautiful, breath-taking smile. I realized that it was worth it. Percy stood up quickly and walked over to me. He took my left hand and carefully placed the ring on the ring finger. He gently brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it, like a gentleman from the early 20th century.

"I love you," he whispered slowly and quietly.

"I love you more, more than you can imagine," I replied, meaning every word of it.

"I don't think that's possible," he chuckled.

Astrid toddled over, and Percy picked her up carefully, "Well, Astrid. What do you say about being flower girl?" He grinned at me.

As I reached out to grab my daughter from my future husband; Gods, that might take a while to get used to, Aphrodite squealed in delight, "Annabeth, Percy…you have to let me be in charge of the wedding! Please…I'll make it grand. No and's, but's, or if's!"

I sighed, knowing that it was inevitable; Aphrodite always won at the end when it came to matters involving love.

"All right," I said with a resigned tone. Aphrodite cried again, "Thank you so much. This will be like the best wedding ever! You won't regret it."

'Besides, who better than the Goddess of Love to plan your marriage?' I thought.

I must have said it out loud because Hera glared at me, "Maybe the Goddess of Marriage herself."

Oops!

"But, after all, she did ask first. But I will expect partnership in this wedding committee, Aphrodite," Hera looked at her pointedly.

"Of course!" she sounded like an excited kid. Gods, she seemed more excited than us. Percy jut looked overwhelmed by what he had just done.

Several of the male Gods came and congratulated him. Apollo promised great music. Hermes promised that he wouldn't steal. How kind of him! Ares just glared and called Percy a punk. Hephaestus promised me that he would present me with the latest design in jewelry.

I blushed profusely and told him that it was quite unnecessary, but Aphrodite wouldn't hear of it.

My mother looked scandalized as though she couldn't believe her rival's son had just proposed to her daughter.

Poseidon was giving her a smug look to which she glared in annoyance.

Aphrodite ushered Percy and me out of Olympus, saying that we were disturbing her wedding plans. Supposedly, I couldn't plan my own wedding.

But before we left, she handed me a whole stack of wedding invitations to give out to people.

As we walked out of the Empire State Building, Percy hailed a cab to go to Camp Half-Blood.

"You know Annabeth," he began.

"What?"

"I've been keeping this ring in my pocket for the last 3 years, hoping that I would find you one day," he said, blushing.

I was astonished.

He began again, mumbling a little, "I was going to propose to you that day. The day you ran away. I was so excited when I came back from Georgia, ready to propose to you. When Chiron informed me, my heart shattered into pieces. This was worse than the time you were kidnapped by Atlas. I couldn't take it…"

I silenced him by gently pecking him on the lips. His eyes grew wide, and he stopped talking.

"Don't Percy. Now, it's done with, and we're getting married!"

"Gods, how are we going to tell our friends and our mortal parents?" he asked.

"They'll understand, hopefully," I replied. In response, he snorted. I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it," he said mockingly, rubbing his shoulder.

"You're invincible," I whispered.

"Doesn't make a difference," he replied close to my ear, his breath tickling me.

Astrid rustled in her sleep in the crook of my arm. Percy smiled and bent over quietly to kiss her quickly on the forehead.

We paid the cab and walked towards the entrance of camp where a group of people were waiting.

"Annabeth," someone screeched. Suddenly, I was toppled over by a figure rushing at me, all a blur.

"Thalia?" I guessed.

I began crying as she hugged me. Percy and Nico gave each other a man hug. Other people were rushing forward to greet us, having not seen them in 4 years.

Percy looked kind of comfortable, being in the spotlight. I felt rather claustrophobic when everyone came near me. Some of these people were campers I didn't even know!

Percy came over and stood by me, his voice jubilant, "We have an announcement to make. We're getting married!"

The crowd broke out into applause. We handed our first invitation to Chiron who smiled at us graciously. Next came Thalia, Nico, Rachel, the Stolls, and yes, even Clarisse and Chris.

"Thalia…you're going to be my Maid of Honor," I whispered in her ear. She gave me a big grin.

"But of course, for the wedding, you need to grow out your hair and not too much black," I said. She pouted.

It looked like Percy was telling the same thing to Nico because he rushed over to Thalia immediately and complained, "I can't wear Goth black and still be Best Man."

"Same with me, so suck it up," Thalia mumbled under her breath. I chose my bridesmaids from my closest friends at camp: Rachel, Clarisse, and Katie; and Percy chose his best friends as groomsmen: Grover and the Stolls.

I smiled; this was going to be a great wedding.

_5 months later…Wedding Day…oh, and Percy's Point of View_

Lord Zeus was planning on officiating the wedding. My father had somehow come to an agreement with Athena to have it at the beach. Annabeth and I had invited few of our closest friends from Camp Half-Blood to the wedding. She had also invited Beth and Mr. Campbell while I invited Lydia and M. Mitchell.

Everything was perfect. Aphrodite and Hera really knew what they were doing. I was forced to wear what they called and dark green tux. It was supposed to play up my eye, whatever that means. To me, it just looked black. Nico was wearing a black suit, and I had to admit, the kid cleaned up pretty well though he wasn't wearing Goth clothes.

Astrid. Gods was she adorable and to think she was my daughter. As she walked down the aisle, her head held high, she looked regal as the flower girl.

A few minutes later, Thalia came in a stunning light gray dress. I noticed that Nico couldn't take his eyes off her, and I smirked.

The procession had begun. Everyone stood up when they heard the pianist play, "Here comes the Bride."

I could have sworn my jaw dropped when Annabeth entered. She was arm in arm with Dr. Chase. Aphrodite had outdone herself. Annabeth was breath-taking and gorgeous. Her dress was a bit old-fashioned, thanks to Athena. It wasn't too poufy, but big enough. Pearls were embroidered throughout the dress, giving it a striking look.

As they reached the end of the walk, Dr. Chase handed her to me carefully with a look that said, "You better take care of her."

I could barely hear what Zeus was saying until it came to the I do's.

"I do," I said strongly, looking right into Annabeth's face.

Zeus commenced the long speech again for Annabeth.

"I do," she whispered with the same amount of conviction as I had.

"With the power vested in me, and by the power of the gods, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Zeus stated.

I looked at her beautiful face, and cupped it in my hand and kissed her tenderly, "I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain!"

**The story is a finito! Muchas gracias to my reviewers, people who faved me and the story! Keep a lookout for a possible sequel. I'm probably going to announce any progress on a sequel in my other PJO fics. So, look out for those. If you want to occupy yourself with something till I write a sequel. Read my other stories. The sequel may also depend on how much you guys review this chapter. Send me any ideas you may have for the sequel. I may not start till next month. **


End file.
